Indie Gala
Indie Gala was the first to include music with an indie game bundle. Most of the games in their bundles only provide Steam keys. After e-mailing keys and download links with passwords for the first bundle, Indie Gala switched to a download page where purchasers who entered the same e-mail address for subsequent bundles can see all bundles (except the first one) on one page. While Indie Gala has a bundle on sale they often hold happy hours where purchases include extra gift-able copies of the bundle. There were also smaller bundles in the GalaStore such as the Crazy Machines Bundle and the Classic Adventure Bundle that functioned on the same basic principals. Similar to Humble Bundle, Indie Gala added a weekly bundle. A promotion is offered for pay-what-you-want, changing every Tuesday. A Steam or Desura key is provided for purchases $1 or more. Beating the average adds additional items. Monthly/Special Bundles After the release of the Every Monday bundles, Indie Gala reclassified all previous weekly bundles (such as the Indie Gala Sigma bundle) as "Special" bundles, and other semi-regular bundles (such as the Indie Gala 2 bundle) as "Monthly" bundles. This is a list of all such bundles. #Indie Gala 1 #Indie Gala 2 #Indie Gala 3 #Indie Gala 4 #Indie Gala 5 #Indie Gala Mobile #Indie Gala 6 #Indie Gala Mobile 2 #Indie Gala 7 #Indie Gala 8 #Indie Gala 9 #Indie Gala 10 #Indie Gala Sim #Indie Gala 11 #Indie Gala Magicka #Indie Gala Colossus #Indie Gala Flash #Indie Gala Dwarves #Indie Gala Weekly 1 #Indie Gala Mass Effect #Indie Gala Weekly 2 #Indie Gala Weekly 3 #Indie Gala Mobile 3 #Indie Gala Tropico #Indie Gala Dungeons #Indie Gala June #Indie Gala Summer Dream #Indie Gala Summertide #Indie Gala Theatre Of War #Indie Gala Flashpoint #Indie Gala Sigma #Indie Gala Magicka++ #Indie Gala October #Indie Gala Red Faction #Indie Gala Halloween Mix #Indie Gala Dirt #Indie Gala Codemasters #Indie Gala Limited #Space Engineers #Indie Gala January #Indie Gala Fire & Sword #Indie Gala Interstellar #StressTest Bundle #Capsule Computers #Rise of Flight Bundle #Real World Racing #Supreme Bundle #Doorways Bundle #Mysterious Bundle #Last Dream Bundle #Tiny Mix Bundle #Blood Knights Bundle #Indie Encore Bundle #Breath of Wind Bundle #July Madness Bundle #August Heat Bundle #Axis Game Factory v2 Bundle #The Grotesque Bundle #Back 2 School Bundle #Early Epics Bundle #bitComposer Bundle #Wartime Bundle #Kiss of Death Bundle #Depths of Fear Bundle #Halloween '14 Bundle #FlatOut Bundle #The Leadership Bundle #The Mixed Up Bundle #The Feudal Resistance #December Kiss Bundle #The Paradoxical Bundle #Hostile Reaction Bundle #Strategic Storm #Blades of Janus #Steel Warz #Darksiders Bundle #Times of War Bundle #Heart Attack Bundle #Battle for Glory Bundle #Dragon Rock Bundle #The Big Time Bundle #Spring Rush Bundle #Adventure Mega Bundle #Flash Deadly Bundle #Lords of the Fallen Bundle #Bedlam Bundle #Mayhem Mega Bundle #Saints Row Ultimate Franchise Pack Bundle #Painkiller Bundle #Weekend Getaway Bundle #Magicka Mega Bundle #Weekend Getaway Bundle #Indiependence Bundle #Digital Disorder #Summer InSUNity #Kings & Knights Mega Bundle #Hidden Mysteries Bundle #Weekend Getaway Encore Bundle #Trapped Souls Bundle #The Downunder Bundle #Chills & Thrills Bundle #Divergent Kingdoms Bundle #The Sexy Girls Bundle #Deponia Complete #Daedalic Comedy Bundle #Overload Bundle #Grim Trekker Bundle #Grand Ages Medieval Bundle #Friday Funday Bundle #Get Over It Bundle #Deep Simulator #The Insurgency Bundle #MidWeek Attack Bundle #The Lethal Mix Bundle #Deadly Strike Bundle #Renegade Anna Bundle #Lords of the Fallen Complete Bundle #Axis Game Factory Bundle #Made in Hell Bundle #Dead Island Bundle #Eternal Rage #Premium Bundle #The Pitch Dark Bundle #Back to Basics #Creepy Adventurer Bundle #The Hacker Evolution Charity Bundle #Central Command Bundle #Mixcellaneous Bundle #Riddles In The Dark Bundle #Anime Roses Bundle #Sexy Girls Bundle #2 #The Entertainment Jam Bundle #The Rockin' Anime #Take Off Mega #Altered Worlds Bundle #Indie Reaction Bundle #Frontline Assault #Ex_Machina Bundle #Reverse Fusion Bundle #Grab The Games Bundle #Tokyo Anime Mega #Sacred Metro #The AttrAction Bundle #Battle Stations Bundle #The Yrminsul Debut Bundle #Phoenix Online Bundle #Retro Mix Bundle #Secret Legends Bundle #Indie Mosaic Bundle #Smackdown Bundle #Spring Mega Bundle #Psycho Logical Bundle #Reverberation Bundle #Breakout Bundle #The Sexy Fools Special Bundle #Daedalic Mega #Surf'n'Kerf #Indie Parade #Indie Galactic Bundle #Majesco Games Bundle #Steamulating Bundle #Indie Shindy Bundle #Evoland Bundle #Anime Angels Mega Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #8 Floor Bundle #Indie Life Bundle #Steamy Summer Bundle #Anuman Interactive #Go Postal #Steel & Giants Bundle #Goosebumps Bundle #Raving Aces Bundle #Dagestan Technology Bundle #The Offspring Bundle #Indiepolis Bundle #Dharker Studio Bundle #Indie Xplorer Bundle #Indie Evolution #Artifex Mundi Bundle #2 #The Chroma Bundle #Indie Case Z #The DeLucius Bundle #Action & Romance Anime Bundle #Anuman Interactive #2 #The Indie Mogul Bundle #The SeXtember Manga Bundle #Secret Octagon #Atomic S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Bundle #Indie Prime #Real Mega Bundle #The Indie Tales Bundle #JetDogs Studios Bundle #Indie Break Off Bundle #Spooktacular Bundle #EQ Games Bundle #Indie Journey #Freddy's Halloween Bundle #Indie Crusade #Battles & Emprises #The Deep Silver Jumble Bundle #The Indie Zone Bundle #Hazard Reboot #Artifex Mundi Bundle #3 #The Extinction Bundle #Apokalypse Countdown Bundle #Power Rage Bundle #Indie Rush #XXL Winter Bundle #Ballistic Finale Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #4 #The Odyssey Bundle #Kiss and Chill Bundle #Pixel Dungeons #Leaps and Bounds #Indie Runway Bundle #Indie Aftermath #Blasting Blocks Bundle #The Daedalic Jumble Bundle #Dagestan Technology #2 #Chaos Empire #The Insanity Bundle #Reverie Bundle #Indie Mental #The Rockin' Anime 2 Bundle #Demon's Dash #Mystic Xscape #Just 1337 Complete #Indie Tangle Bundle #Indiespensable Bundle #The Dark Triumph Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #5 #Black Shell Media Bundle #Indie Rocket Bundle #Indie Contingency Bundle #The Heads Up Bundle #Anime Backstage Bundle #Indie Innovation Bundle #Little Nightmares Bundle #Retro Gems Bundle #Black Shell Media Bundle 2 #Indie Gravity Bundle #Spaced Out Bundle #Indiestructible Bundle #Indie Extravaganza Bundle #Indie Revenge #Artifex Mundi Bundle #6 #The Cossacks Bundle #Indie Quest #S.T.A.L.K.E.R Bundle #The Simply Super Bundle #1C Company Mega Bundle #Indie Shootout #The Dream Team Bundle #The Dharker Studio 2 Bundle #Boom & Destruction bundle #Daedalic Colossal Bundle #Indie Realms Bundle #The Postal Party Bundle #Sticky Rice Anime #Indie Show #Crystal Anime Bundle #Twinkly Twelve #Indie Fever #Shaman Games Bundle #The Hefty Indie Bundle #Indie Light Bundle #Indie Hooligans #Completionist Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #7 #Magical Gates #Anime Treasure #Warhammer Alliance #Indie Delirium #Indie Armada Bundle #Indie Blaster #Indie Shockwave #Indie Mayhem #Anime Wonderland Bundle #Doorways to Halloween Bundle #Indie Genesis Bundle #Indie Challenge Bundle #Indie Wanderlust Bundle #Indie Game Lover Bundle #Anime Sugoi Bundle #The Indie Survivors Bundle #12 Days of Indie Bundle #Lock & Load Bundle #The Dirty Dozen Bundle #Dagestan Technology Bundle #3 #Artifex Mundi Bundle #8 #Point & Click Definitive Bundle #Indie Secrets Bundle #The Brainteaser Bundle #Indie Horizon Bundle #Anime Yuri Bundle #Leisure Suit Larry Bundle #Indie Fabric Bundle #Sapphire Lovers Bundle #Indie Arena Bundle #Indie Galaxy Bundle #Doodle Heroes Bundle #Indie Chronicles Bundle #Anime Heaven Bundle #Indie Fleet Bundle #Bang Bang Bundle #Indie Conquest Bundle #Orion Suns Bundle #Microids Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #9 #The Phoenix Online 2 Bundle #Indie Stellar Bundle #Cyber Revenge Bundle #Best Of Qumaron Bundle #Lost & Found Bundle #Galactic Strike Bundle #Anime Rhapsody Bundle #Barbarian Taco Bundle #Rocket Force Bundle #Indie Magic Bundle #Midsummer Indie Bundle #Indie Vault Bundle #Turn-Based Definitive Bundle #Flaming Indie Steam Bundle #The Indie Squad Bundle #Chain Reaction Bundle #Slash & Dab Bundle #For Kids Steam Bundle #Hanako Anime Bundle #Indie Side Out Bundle #Indie Revelation Bundle #Majesco Throwback Bundle #Artifex Mundi Bundle #10 #Bullid Games Bundle #Kawaii Anime Bundle #Indie Mutation Bundle #Real Fighting Bundle #Dharker Studio Bundle #3 #Indie Road Trip Bundle #JetDogs Studios Bundle (#2) #Indie Bomber Bundle Virtual Reality Bundles The Virtual Reality Bundle is a regular bundle series which features games that require a VR headset to play them. #Virtual Reality #Virtual Reality II Bundle #Virtual Reality III #Virtual Reality IV #Virtual Reality V #Virtual Reality VI #Virtual Reality VII #Virtual Reality VIII Bundle #Virtual Reality IX #Virtual Reality X #Virtual Reality XI #Virtual Reality XII #Virtual Reality XIII #Virtual Reality XIV #Virtual Reality XV #Virtual Reality XVI #Virtual Reality XVII #Virtual Reality XVIII Bundle #Virtual Reality XIX Bundle #Virtual Reality XX Bundle #Virtual Reality XXI Bundle #Virtual Reality XXII Bundle #Virtual Reality XXIII Bundle #Virtual Reality XXIV Bundle #Virtual Reality XXV Bundle #Virtual Reality XXVI Bundle #Virtual Reality Bundle XXVII #Virtual Reality Bundle XXVIII #Virtual Reality Bundle XXIX #Virtual Reality XXX Bundle #Virtual Reality XXXI Bundle Monday Bundles In March 2014 Indie Gala started a new weekly bundle called the Every Monday Bundle, which they released every Monday until July 2016. After Every Monday Bundle 119 Indie Gala decided to change the format of these Monday bundles, opting to release a new bundle (now called Monday Motivation) fortnightly instead of weekly. #Monday Bundle #Monday Bundle 2 #Monday Bundle 3 #Monday Bundle 4 #Monday Bundle 5 #Monday Bundle 6 #Monday Bundle 7 #Monday Bundle 8 #Monday Bundle 9 #Monday Bundle 10 #Monday Bundle 11 #Monday Bundle 12 #Monday Bundle 13 #Monday Bundle 14 #Monday Bundle 15 #Monday Bundle 16 #Monday Bundle 17 #Monday Bundle 18 #Monday Bundle 19 #Monday Bundle 20 #Monday Bundle 21 #Monday Bundle 22 #Monday Bundle 23 #Monday Bundle 24 #Monday Bundle 25 #Monday Bundle 26 #Monday Bundle 27 #Monday Bundle 28 #Monday Bundle 29 #Every Monday Bundle 30 #Every Monday Bundle 31 #Every Monday Bundle 32 #Every Monday Bundle 33 #Every Monday Bundle 34 #Every Monday Bundle 35 #Every Monday Bundle 36 #Every Monday Bundle 37 #Every Monday Bundle 38 #Every Monday Bundle 39 #Every Monday Bundle 40 #Every Monday Bundle 41 #Every Monday Bundle 42 #Every Monday Bundle 43 #Every Monday Bundle 44 #Every Monday Bundle 45 #Every Monday Bundle 46 #Every Monday Bundle 47 #Every Monday Bundle 48 #Every Monday Bundle 49 #Every Monday Bundle 50 #Every Monday Bundle 51 #Every Monday Bundle 52 #Every Monday Bundle 53 #Every Monday Bundle 54 #Every Monday Bundle 55 #Every Monday Bundle 56 #Every Monday Bundle 57 #Every Monday Bundle 58 #Every Monday Bundle 59 #Every Monday Bundle 60 #Every Monday Bundle 61 #Monday Storm #Every Monday Bundle 63 #Every Monday Bundle 64 #Every Monday Bundle 65 #Every Monday Bundle 66 #Every Monday Bundle 67 #Every Monday Bundle 68 #Every Monday Bundle 69 #Every Monday Bundle 70 #Every Monday Bundle 71 #Every Monday Bundle 72 #Every Monday Bundle 73 #Every Monday Bundle 74 #Every Monday Bundle 75 #Every Monday Bundle #76 #Every Monday Bundle 77 #Eerie Monday Bundle #Every Monday #79 #Every Monday Bundle #80 #Every Monday Bundle #81 #Every Monday Bundle 82 #Every Monday Bundle #83 #Every Monday Bundle 84 #Every Monday Bundle 85 #Every Monday Bundle 86 #Every Monday Bundle Anime #Every Monday Bundle 88 #Every Monday Bundle #89 #Every Monday Bundle #90 #Every Monday X-Mas Bundle #Every Monday Bundle #92 #Every Monday Bundle #93 #Every Monday Bundle 94 #Every Monday Bundle 95 #Every Monday #96 #Every Monday Bundle 97 #Every Monday Bundle #98 #Every Monday #99 #Black Shell Monday Bundle #100 #Every Monday Bundle 101 #Every Monday Bundle 102 #Every Monday Bundle 103 #Every Monday Bundle #104 #Every Monday Bundle #105 #Every Monday Bundle #106 #Every Monday #107 #Every Monday #108 #Every Monday #109 #Every Monday #110 #Every Monday Bundle #111 #Monday Bundle #112 #Every Monday Bundle #113 #Monday Bundle 114 #Every Monday Bundle 115 #Every Monday Bundle 116 #Every Monday #117 #Every Monday Bundle #118 #Every Monday Bundle 119 #Monday Motivation Bundle #Monday Motivation Bundle #2 #Monday Motivation Bundle #3 #Monday Motivation Bundle #4 #Monday Motivation Bundle #5 #Monday Motivation Bundle #6 #Monday Presidential Bundle #Monday Motivation Bundle #8 #Monday Motivation #9 #Monday Motivation #10 #Monday Motivation Bundle #11 #Monday Motivation 12 #Monday Motivation Bundle #13 #Monday Motivation Bundle #14 #Monday Motivation Bundle #15 #Monday Motivation #16 #Monday Motivation #17 #Monday Motivation #18 #Monday Motivation #19 #Monday Motivation Bundle #20 #Monday Motivation #21 #Monday Motivation #22 #Monday Motivation #23 #Monday Motivation #24 #Monday Motivation #25 #Monday Motivation Bundle #26 #Monday Motivation Bundle #27 #Monday Motivation Bundle #28 #Monday Motivation Bundle #29 #Monday Motivation Bundle #30 #Monday Motivation #31 #Monday Motivation Bundle #32 #Monday Motivation Bundle #33 #Monday Motivation Bundle #34 #Monday Motivation Bundle #35 #Monday Motivation Bundle #36 #Monday Motivation #37 Bundle #Monday Motivation #38 Bundle #Monday Motivation Bundle #39 #Monday Motivation #40 Bundle #Monday Motivation Bundle #41 #Monday Motivation #42 Bundle #Monday Motivation Bundle #43 #Monday Motivation Bundle #44 #Monday Motivation Bundle #45 #Monday Motivation Bundle #46 #Monday Motivation Bundle #47 #Monday Motivation Bundle #48 #Monday Motivation Bundle #49 #Monday Motivation Bundle #50 #Monday Motivation Bundle #51 #Monday Motivation Bundle #52 #Monday Motivation Bundle #53 #Monday Motivation Bundle #54 #Monday Motivation Bundle #55 #Monday Motivation Bundle #56 #Monday Motivation Bundle 57 #Monday Motivation Bundle #58 #Monday Motivation Bundle #59 Hump Day Bundles The Hump Day Bundle is a fortnightly bundle that is released on Wednesdays. #Hump Day Bundle #Hump Day Bundle #2 #Hump Day Bundle #3 #Hump Day Bundle #4 #Indie Gala Hump Day #5 #Hump Day Bundle #6 #Hump Day Bundle #7 #Hump Day Bundle #8 #Hump Day Bundle #9 #Hump Day Bundle 10 #Hump Day Bundle 11 #Hump Day Bundle 12 #Hump Day Bundle #13 #Hump Day Bundle #14 #Hump Day #15 #Hump Day #16 #Hump Day #17 #Hump Day Bundle #18 #Hump Day Bundle #19 #Hump Day Bundle #20 #Hump Day Bundle #21 #Hump Day #22 #Hump Day #23 #Hump Day Bundle #24 #Hump Day #25 #Hump Day Bundle #26 #Hump Day Bundle #27 #Hump Day #28 - Intensive Edition #Hump Day #29 - Fury Bundle #Hump Day #30 #Hump Day Bundle #31 #Hump Day Bundle #32 #Hump Day #33 #Hump Day #34 #Hump Day #35 #Hump Day Bundle #36 #Hump Day Bundle #37 #Hump Day Bundle #38 #Hump Day Bundle #39 #Hump Day #40 #Hump Day Bundle #41 #Hump Day Bundle #42 #Hump Day Bundle #43 #Hump Day #44 #Hump Day Bundle #45 #Hump Day Bundle #46 #Hump Day Bundle #47 #Hump Day Bundle #48 #Hump Day Bundle #49 #Hump Day Bundle #50 #Hump Day Bundle #51 #Hump Day Bundle #52 #Hump Day Bundle #53 #Hump Day Bundle #54 #Hump Day Bundle #55 #Hump Day Bundle #56 #Hump Day Bundle #57 #Hump Day Bundle #58 #Hump Day Bundle #59 #Hump Day Bundle #60 #Hump Day Bundle #61 #Hump Day Bundle #62 #Hump Day Bundle #63 Friday Special Bundles The Friday Special Bundle is a fortnightly bundle that is released on Fridays. #Friday Special Bundle #Friday Special Bundle 2 #Friday Special Bundle 3 #Friday Special Bundle 4 #Friday Special Bundle 5 #Friday Special Bundle 6 #Friday Special Bundle 7 #Friday Special Bundle 8 #Friday Special Bundle 9 #Friday Special Bundle 10 #Friday Special Bundle 11 #Friday Special Bundle 12 #Friday Special Bundle 13 #Friday Special Bundle 14 #Friday Special Bundle 15 #Friday Special Bundle 16 #Friday Special Bundle 17 #Friday Special Bundle 18 #Friday Bundle #19 #Friday Bundle #20 #Friday Special Bundle 21 #Friday Special Bundle 22 #Friday Special Bundle 23 #Friday Special Bundle 24 #Friday Special #25 #Friday Special Bundle #26 #Friday Special Bundle #27 #Friday Special Bundle #28 #Friday Special Bundle #29 #Friday Special Bundle #30 #Friday Special Bundle #31 #Friday Special Bundle #32 #Friday Special Bundle #33 #Friday Special Bundle #34 #Friday Special Bundle #35 #Friday Special Bundle #36 #Friday Special Bundle #37 #Friday Special Bundle #38 #Friday Special Bundle #39 #Friday Special #40 #Friday POTUS Bundle #41 #Friday Special Bundle #42 #Friday Christmas Bundle #Friday Slaughter Bundle #Friday Special #45 #Friday Special #46 #Friday Special #47 Bundle #Friday Special #48 #Friday Special #49 Bundle #Friday Special #50 #Friday Special #51 #Friday Special #52 #Friday Special #53 #Friday Special #54 #Friday Special #55 #Friday Special #56 #Friday Special #57 #Friday Special #58 #Black Friday Special Bundle #Friday Special #60 Bundle #Friday Special Bundle #61 #Friday Special Bundle #62 #Friday Special Bundle #63 #Friday Special Bundle #64 #Friday Special Bundle #65 #Friday Special Bundle #66 #Friday Special Bundle #67 #Friday Special Bundle #68 #Friday Special Bundle #69 #Friday Special Bundle #70 #Friday Special Bundle #71 #Friday Special Bundle #72 #Friday Special Bundle #73 #Friday Special Bundle #74 Greenlight Bundles The Greenlight Bundle was a short-lived bundle series which featured games that were going through the Steam Greenlight process. Buyers were to get Steam keys for any games that got released on Steam. #Steam Greenlight Bundle #Steam Greenlight Bundle 2 #Steam Greenlight Bundle 3 #Steam Greenlight Bundle 4 Store Bundles #The King's Bounty Bundle #The Helldorado Bundle #The Classic Adventure Bundle #The WHispered Cargo Bundle #The History Bundle #The Death2Spies Bundle #The Rig Off-Road Bundle #The Sacred Diciplines Bundle #The Painkiller Bundle #The Crazymachines Bundle #My Lands: Black Gem Hunting Bundle #Shadow of Mordor Bundle #GamePlayBundle